Cooking apparatus are known comprising radiant heaters adapted to a cooktop, which include temperature sensors the objective of which is to measure the temperature of the glass ceramic stovetop through which the temperature of the cookware that is arranged on the corresponding radiant heater can be controlled. For example, possible fires due to oil overheating in the cookware, forgetting the cookware on the radiant heater in operation can thereby be prevented, and/or the cooking of the food can also be controlled at all times as the temperature thereof is directly controlled.
Patent document GB 1,569,588 discloses a cooking apparatus comprising a radiant heater comprising a sensor element extending to the glass ceramic stovetop. The sensor element is arranged inside a tubular body going through an insulating base of the radiant heater on which the resistance of the radiant heater is arranged in a fixed manner.
Patent document EP 2626638 A1 discloses a cooking apparatus comprising a radiant heater comprising a sensor element making contact with the lower surface of the glass ceramic stovetop, a spring supported at one end in the radiant heater whereas the other end presses the temperature element against the glass ceramic stovetop. The elastic force with which a part the spring presses the sensor element against the glass ceramic stovetop is less than the elastic force with which the spring presses the radiant heater towards the glass ceramic stovetop.